Callery-Aiken Genealogy
The Callery-Aiken Family currently consists of five generations. Information about all additional characters can be found here. A Callery-Aiken Family Tree can be found here. There are currently 5 generations of the Callery-Aiken's. The Callery-Aikens [http://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Clare_Callery Clare Callery ](Deceased, 1st generation; married to Ali Callery-Aiken (deceased) Offspring: James Callery-Aiken (Deceased), Jessica Callery-Aiken (deceased), Emma Callery-Aiken(deceased), Emily Callery-Aiken(deceased); matriarch) Ali Aiken '' (Deceased, 1st generation; married to Clare Callery (Deceased) Offspring: James Callery-Aiken, Jessica Callery-Aiken (deceased), Emma Callery-Aiken(deceased), Emily Callery-Aiken(deceased); patriarch)'' James Callery-Aiken '' (Deceased, 2nd generation; married to Salma Al-Arabi (Deceased), Parents: Clare Callery, Ali Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Charlotte Collins, Connor Callery-Aiken, Macy Dattaadopted '' [http://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Callery-Aiken Jessica Callery-Aiken]'' '' (Deceased), 2nd generation; married to Roxy Jett (deceased); Parents: Clare Callery, Ali Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Ciara Jett adopted, Ryder Jett, Luna Iskadar ('alien''' and ad''opted) Emma Callery-Aiken (deceased)2nd generation (deceased); married to Max Villareal Parents: Clare Callery; Ali Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Lilith Villareal,Abel Villareal step son, Emily Callery-Aiken (Deceased), 2nd generation; married to Taylor Robins (deceased); Parents: Clare Callery, Ali Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Faith Robins, Indigo Robins, Violet Robins) [[Hajar Al Arabi|'Hajar Al Arabi']] (Deceased), 1st generation; Offspring Salma Callery-Aiken) [[Salma Al Arabi|'Salma Al-Arabi']] (Deceased), 2nd generation, married to James Callery-Aiken; Parent: Hajar Al-Arabi; (Deceased) Offspring: Charlotte Callery-Aiken, Connor Callery-Aiken, Macy Datta adopted) Roxy Jett (Deceased), 2nd generation, married to Jessica Callery-Aiken (deceased), Offspring: Ciara Jett adopted, Ryder Jett, Luna Iskadar and adopted Max Villareal (Deceased)2nd generation, married to Emma Callery-Aiken; Parent: Jacques Villareal (deeased); Offspring: Lilith Villareal, Abel Villareal) Taylor Robins (Deceased), 2nd generation, married to Emily Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Faith Robins, Indigo Robins, Violet Robins) Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken ''3rd generation; Divorced to Asher Collins; Parents: James Callery-Aiken, Salma Al-Arabi; Offspring: Noelle Street, Willow Collins, Chase Collins)'' Connor Callery-Aiken 3rd generation; Parents: James Callery-Aiken, Salma Al-Arabi) offspring: Amelia Black, Blanca Black, Summer Callery-Aiken, Sebastian Callery-Aiken, Sage Callery-Aiken Macy Datta (adopted) 3rd generation; Parents: Diya Datta (deceased), Graham Edge; Adoptive Parents: James Callery-Aiken, Salma Al-Arabi) Ciara Jett (adopted) 3rd generation; married to Anthony Fisher; Parents: Jessica Callery-Aiken, Roxy Jett; Offspring: Carrie Fisher, Hunter Fisher, Ruby Fisher (adopted) Ryder Jett (3rd generation; Married to Jake Berkett; Parents: Jessica Callery-Aiken, Roxy Jett) Luna Iskadar (3rd generation; Parents Jessica Callery-Aiken, Roxy Jett)Offspring: Karlee Iskadar, Meredith Iskadar Lilith Villareal (3rd generation; Parents: Emma Callery-Aiken, Max Villareal)Offspring: Samuel Blaze Villerreal Abel Villareal (3rd generation; Parents: Max Villarreal, Elsa Bjergsen(deceased), Emma Callery-Aiken step-mother; Offspring: Phoenix Villareal) Faith Callery-Aiken (3rd generation; Married to Kaiden Talley: Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins(dead)) Indigo Robins ''(3rd Generation; Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins (deceased))'' Violet Robins ''(3rd generation; Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins(deceased)). 'Anthony Fisher' ''(3rd generation; spouse married to: Ciara Jett; Offspring: Carrie Fisher, Hunter Fisher, Rue Fisher (adopted) Asher Collins (3rd generation spouse; married to Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Chase Collins, Willow Collins, Noelle Street step-daughter) Erika Ikeda (3rd generation spouse; married to Connor Callery-Aiken; Offspring: Summer Callery-Aiken, Sebastian Callery-Aiken, Blanca Black Step-daughter) , Amelia Black [Step-daughter) Sage Callery-Aiken (3rd generation spouse; married to Faith Robins Noelle StreetNoelle Street(4th generation; Parents: Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken-Collins, Jamie Street, Offspring: Nathan Street) Carrie Fisher ''(4th generation; Parents: Ciara Jett, Anthony Fisher)'' Hunter Fisher ''(4th generation; Parents: Ciara Jett, Anthony Fisher)'' Rueben Fisher (adopted)'' (4th generation; Parents: Ciara Jett, Anthony Fisher)'' Amelia Black (4th generation; Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Elisha Black, Erika Ikeda step-mother) Blanca Black ''(4th generation; Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Elisha Black, Erika Ikeda step-mother)'' Chase Collins (4th generation; Parents: Asher Collins, Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken) Willow Collins (4th generation; Parents: Asher Collins, Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken) Phoenix Villareal (4th generation; Parents: Abel Villareal, Ashley Collins) Nathan Street (5th generation; Parents: Noelle Street, Julian Wurth) Summer Callery-Aiken (4th generation; Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Erika Ikeda) Sebastian Callery-Aiken (4th generation; Parents: Connor Callery-Aiken, Erika Ikeda) [[Cody Jett|'Cody Jett']] (4th generation; Parents: Ryder Jett, Jake Jett) (Birth-Mother: Faith Callery-Aiken) Samuel-Blaze[[Blaze Villareal|''']] Villareal''' (4th generation; Parents: Jaime Street, Lilith Villareal) Sage Callery-Aiken (4th generation; Parents Connor Callery-Aiken, Erika Callery-Aiken) Raylan Black (5th generation; Parents: Blanca Black, Dion bjergsen) Karlee Iskadar (4th generation; Parents: Luna Iskadar, Marc Redkey) Airi Datta (4th generation; Parents: Macy Datta, Akira Mikitani Meredith Iskadar (4th generation; Parents: Luna Iskadar, Marc Redkey) Generations Callery-Callery-Aiken Clan By Generation *Last names from when born/created Category:Characters Category:The Callery-Aiken's